hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Mage's Tower
For the Encounter in the Bounty Hunter Adventure, see Mage Tower. This is a challenge-specific encounter for The Emperor, as well as the second to last one (see Notes). Event The relics lead you to a mysterious tower. You will need to ascend it to reach the mage at its summit. '' ''A storm swells ominously overhead. :1. Enter the tower. :Wheel Gambit 1 (6 cards: 4 Success, 2 "4 Life per Curse" Pain Cards) :WG-1 Success As you climb the tower stairs, a voice calls down from above. "Do you even know why you're here? How much did they tell you when they ordered you out into the wilds? When they sent you out here like a dog after a bone." You continue to wind your way up the tower. :Wheel Gambit 2 (5 cards: All of the previous minus the one selected) :WG-2 Success You finally reach the top of the tower. "You've been sent here to do the bidding of the true enemy. These relics can be used to defeat him but here you are looking to return them to him." The Dealer draws a 1 of Arcane card with the Dealer's Mark If the player has collected all of the relics intact: "I see you bring the relics," the mage says with a grin. "A thief can't be trusted to deliver on a job, but one can always rely on the predictability of the Empire to send their dogs." She holds the remaining relic out, mockingly. "I suppose you'll be wanting this?" If the player has not collected the other relics intact: "So, you seek the final relic?," the mage says. She looks you up and down, "Are you clumsy or foolhardy? I cannot tell. You've come this far, but you've failed to bring the relics intact. And yet you continue your errand." She holds out her hand. "I guess you've come for this?" Either followed by: "Take it," She says calmly. "But be warned, its curse will sap your strength and your will to fight. And combat is inevitable, I'm afraid. "Or," She continues, "You can let me keep it, but - should you best me - it will be lost to you forevermore." ::A. Take the cursed relic and fight the mage under burden. The player receives Ragnar's Cursed Blade The relic is heavier in your hands than you expected, and its presence clouds your thoughts. The mage laughs. "Your Imperial masters would be most proud. Prepare to meet your fate." The player has recovered a relic, and the Dealer draws a Greed Monster Card You struggle to lift your weapon as a group of thieves join the fray. The player enters combat If the player has collected all the relics intact: With the relics recovered, you journey back to the Imperial City to claim your reward. The Dealer draws the Returning Relics encounter If the player has not collected all the relics intact: Though you failed to recover all the relics, you were able to keep them out of the hands of thieves. You journey back to the Imperial City to deliver your report. The Dealer draws the Returning Relics encounter ::B. Leave the relic and fight the mage. (insert text here) :WG-2 Pain Card The player receives the Pain Card The relics burn brightly, searing your hands. "I see you have saved some of the relics. Do you believe you are the one to harness their power?" the voice asks in an amused tone. :Wheel Gambit 4 (4 cards: Same as previous minus the one already selected) :WG-4 Success Same as WG-2 Success. : WG-4 Pain Card Same as WG-3 Pain card. this loop will continue, subtracting cards from the wheel until the player wins two of these gambits. :WG-1 Pain Card The player receives the Pain Card The relics burn brightly, searing your hands. "I see you have saved some of the relics. Do you believe you are the one to harness their power?" the voice asks in an amused tone. :Wheel Gambit 3 (5 card: Same as previous minus the one selected) :WG-3 Success Same as WG-1 Success. : WG-3 Pain Card Same as WG-3 Pain card. this loop will continue, subtracting cards from the wheel until the player wins two of these gambits. :2. Leave. You turn from the tower and head back to the wilds. Notes * Like the other relic-related cards, this card is specific to The Emperor despite the lack of a Dealer's Mark. * Also like the other relic-related encounters, this card is not placed on the board, but is drawn when particular conditions are met. In this case, Mage's Tower is drawn and placed over a card on the map when the player has completed all the other relic-related encounters. * This card does not require the player to have safely recovered the other three relics for it to appear, only that the related encounters are completed. * While this would be the final card in the challenge under normal circumstances, Returning Relics is drawn after this card is completed, acting as a type of epilogue. * This card's artwork is originally from The Crucible in Hand of Fate. * There is a card of the same name in Hand of Fate. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Emperor Category:Wheel Gambits